Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive Don't forget to get polled. =Iranian President, Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, Visits Iraq= * "Why no head-dress? C'mon. If you had hair like mine you'd go commando-style too!" --Careax 14:29, 10 March 2008 (UTC) =NASA Unveils A New Mars Rover= * "Sit. Stay. Good boy!" --Careax 14:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Wins Democrat Wyoming Caucuses= * Wyoming? Well why not oming? 00:23, 9 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * "I'm so happy. Not only am I the first black guy to win in Wyoming, I'm the first black guy to ever visit Wyoming!" --Careax 14:27, 10 March 2008 (UTC) =New York Governor Eliot Spitzer Linked To Prostitution Ring= "Yes, the call cost me $4,300. She quoted $300 over the phone, but when she came to my room, she demanded another four grand. She also asked me if I happened to have a paper bag." --OHeL 01:25, 11 March 2008 (UTC) *"Yes, I did try to pay my wife for sex at first, but it just didn't seem to work for me." - The Lake Effect 08:59, 11 March 2008 (UTC) * Another victim falls foul of those ridiculously expensive 900 number sex lines. --Careax 02:23, 12 March 2008 (UTC) =Snow Storm Hits Ohio, Indiana= "Put your hands on the hood of the vehicle where I can see them!" --OHeL 01:27, 11 March 2008 (UTC) =Dutch Ship Run Aground In France By High Winds= * Question is who will surrender first? 04:32, 11 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon :Nice! --Careax 02:26, 12 March 2008 (UTC) * Afghanistan launches the first ship in their new national navy. With very limited success. --Careax 02:26, 12 March 2008 (UTC) =The Space Shuttle Endeavor Begins 16-Day Mission= * Launch mistaken for God's fart. - The Lake Effect 23:35, 11 March 2008 (UTC) =Germany's Latest Polar Bear Star, Flocke= * Like all bears this one is just another worthless flocker. 18:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Yet another soldier in Germany's polar bear army. Something is amiss... - The Lake Effect 23:37, 11 March 2008 (UTC) =69-year-old TV Actress Charged With Marijuana Possession= * 20+years ago this would have been the stuff fantasy's are made of. * Solid proof drugs make you shrink. --Careax 02:20, 12 March 2008 (UTC) * Who knew what would have happened when The Professor taught Mary Ann how to make a bong out of coconuts and palm leaves. - The Lake Effect 06:44, 12 March 2008 (UTC) =Activists Protest Japan's Whaling Tradition= * Yes throw a harpoon at them that'll win 'em over. 18:58, 12 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Barack Hussein Obama Wins Mississippi Democrat Primary= =Rare White Killer Whale Spotted Off Alaskan Coast= =N.Y. Lt. Governor David Paterson To Replace Spitzer= " 'Spitzer Swallowed?' I'm sorry, I cannot comment on the condition of the callgirl at the time of the alleged offense." --OHeL 01:07, 13 March 2008 (UTC) *"No, I don't see myself enjoying prostitutes..." - The Lake Effect 01:49, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ='Kristen' In Spitzer Scandal Identified= *I don't know; she looks more like Governor Schwarzenegger's type. - The Lake Effect 01:52, 13 March 2008 (UTC)